justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kavanaghese
Kavanaghese is the language that will be used on the Unified Community Platform in 2050. __TOC__ Description Kavanaghese is technically not a language, it's actually a different writing system that will be used on various labels, wiki logos and more. The language that is used for this writing system is English, so that means the word "wiki" is an English word, which is written as "∴╎ꖌ╎" in Kavangahese. It basically has the same writing as Commander Keen and the Minecraft Enchantment Table. Glyphs * ᔑ = a * ʖ = b * ᓵ = c * ↸ = d * ᒷ = e * ⎓ = f * ⊣ = g * ⍑ = h * ╎ = i * ⋮ = j * ꖌ = k * ꖎ = l * ᒲ = m * リ = n * �� = o * !¡ = p * ᑑ = q * ∷ = r * ᓭ = s * ℸ ̣ = t * ⚍ = u * ⍊ = v * ∴ = w * ̇/ = x * || = y * ⨅ = z Examples ;About Fandom in Standard English FANDOM is a global entertainment media brand powered by fan passion. The fan-trusted source in entertainment, we provide a home to explore, contribute to, and celebrate the world of pop culture. Whether looking for in-depth information on favorite fandoms or what’s buzzing in entertainment, FANDOM has your pop culture curiosities covered through fan-expert knowledge and carefully curated and fun, original multi-platform content. ;Translation ⎓ᔑリ↸��ᒲ ╎ᓭ ᔑ ⊣ꖎ��ʖᔑꖎ ᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ᔑ╎リᒲᒷリℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ↸╎ᔑ ʖ∷ᔑリ↸ !¡��∴ᒷ∷ᒷ↸ ʖ|| ⎓ᔑリ !¡ᔑᓭᓭ╎��リ. ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓ᔑリ-ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ᓭ��⚍∷ᓵᒷ ╎リ ᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ᔑ╎リᒲᒷリℸ ̣ , ∴ᒷ !¡∷��⍊╎↸ᒷ ᔑ ⍑��ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ �� ᒷ ̇/!¡ꖎ��∷ᒷ, ᓵ��リℸ ̣ ∷╎ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ᒷ ℸ ̣ ��, ᔑリ↸ ᓵᒷꖎᒷʖ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴��∷ꖎ↸ ��⎓ !¡��!¡ ᓵ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ⚍∷ᒷ. W⍑ᒷℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ꖎ����ꖌ╎リ⊣ ⎓��∷ ╎リ-↸ᒷ!¡ℸ ̣ ⍑ ╎リ⎓��∷ᒲᔑℸ ̣ ╎��リ ��リ ⎓ᔑ⍊��∷╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ⎓ᔑリ↸��ᒲᓭ ��∷ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ’ᓭ ʖ⚍⨅⨅╎リ⊣ ╎リ ᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ᔑ╎リᒲᒷリℸ ̣ , ⎓ᔑリ↸��ᒲ ⍑ᔑᓭ ||��⚍∷ !¡��!¡ ᓵ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ⚍∷ᒷ ᓵ⚍∷╎��ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᒷᓭ ᓵ��⍊ᒷ∷ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑∷��⚍⊣⍑ ⎓ᔑリ-ᒷ ̇/!¡ᒷ∷ℸ ̣ ꖌリ��∴ꖎᒷ↸⊣ᒷ ᔑリ↸ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ⎓⚍ꖎꖎ|| ᓵ⚍∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ᔑリ↸ ⎓⚍リ, ��∷╎⊣╎リᔑꖎ ᒲ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ ╎-!¡ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ⎓��∷ᒲ ᓵ��リℸ ̣ ᒷリℸ ̣. ;About Gamepedia in Standard English Gamepedia is the largest video game wiki platform on the web, featuring thousands of community-driven wiki projects. Owned and operated by FANDOM, Gamepedia is home to everything from indie title wikis to some of the best-known gaming wikis such as the Official Minecraft Wiki, Leaguepedia, and the Official ARK Wiki. Ranked in the top 500 sites globally by traffic, Gamepedia continues to expand rapidly with the creation of new wiki projects on a near-daily basis. In addition to its wiki offerings, Gamepedia is also a source of gaming news and information, high-quality video content, and exciting contests and giveaways. ;Translation ⊣ᔑᒲᒷ!¡ᒷ↸╎ᔑ ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ꖎᔑ∷⊣ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ⍊╎↸ᒷ�� ⊣ᔑᒲᒷ ∴╎ꖌ╎ !¡ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ⎓��∷ᒲ ��リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴ᒷʖ, ⎓ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⚍∷╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑��⚍ᓭᔑリ↸ᓭ ��⎓ ᓵ��ᒲᒲ⚍リ╎ℸ ̣ ||-↸∷╎⍊ᒷリ ∴╎ꖌ╎ !¡∷��⋮ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᓭ. ��∴リᒷ↸ ᔑリ↸ ��!¡ᒷ∷ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ʖ|| ⎓ᔑリ↸��ᒲ, ⊣ᔑᒲᒷ!¡ᒷ↸╎ᔑ ╎ᓭ ⍑��ᒲᒷ ℸ ̣ �� ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ⎓∷��ᒲ ╎リ↸╎ᒷ ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ ꖎᒷ ∴╎ꖌ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ �� ᓭ��ᒲᒷ ��⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖᒷᓭℸ ̣ -ꖌリ��∴リ ⊣ᔑᒲ╎リ⊣ ∴╎ꖌ╎ᓭ ᓭ⚍ᓵ⍑ ᔑᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ��⎓⎓╎ᓵ╎ᔑꖎ m╎リᒷᓵ∷ᔑ⎓ℸ ̣ ∴w╎ꖌ╎, ꖎᒷᔑ⊣⚍ᒷ!¡ᒷ↸╎ᔑ, ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ��⎓⎓╎ᓵ╎ᔑꖎ ᔑ∷ꖌ ∴╎ꖌ╎. ∷ᔑリꖌᒷ↸ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ ��!¡ ⎓╎⍊ᒷ ⍑⚍リ↸∷ᒷ↸ ᓭ╎ℸ ̣ ᒷᓭ ⊣ꖎ��ʖᔑꖎꖎ|| ʖ|| ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ⎓⎓╎ᓵ, ⊣ᔑᒲᒷ!¡ᒷ↸╎ᔑ ᓵ��リℸ ̣ ╎リ⚍ᒷᓭ ℸ ̣ �� ᒷ ̇/!¡ᔑリ↸ ∷ᔑ!¡╎↸ꖎ|| ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ╎��リ ��⎓ リᒷ∴ ∴╎ꖌ╎ !¡∷��⋮ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᓭ ��リ ᔑ リᒷᔑ∷-↸ᔑ╎ꖎ|| ʖᔑᓭ╎ᓭ. Iリ ᔑ↸↸╎ℸ ̣ ╎��リ ℸ ̣ �� ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ∴╎ꖌ╎ ��⎓⎓ᒷ∷╎リ⊣ᓭ, ⊣ᔑᒲᒷ!¡ᒷ↸╎ᔑ ╎ᓭ ᔑꖎᓭ�� ᔑ ᓭ��⚍∷ᓵᒷ ��⎓ ⊣ᔑᒲ╎リ⊣ リᒷ∴ᓭ ᔑリ↸ ╎リ⎓��∷ᒲᔑℸ ̣ ╎��リ, ⍑╎⊣⍑-ᑑ⚍ᔑꖎ╎ℸ ̣ || ⍊╎↸ᒷ�� ᓵ��リℸ ̣ ᒷリℸ ̣ , ᔑリ↸ ᒷ ̇/ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ᓵ��リℸ ̣ ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᓭ ᔑリ↸ ⊣╎⍊ᒷᔑ∴ᔑ||ᓭ. Category:Fandom & Gamepedia Category:Fiction for Fandom & Gamepedia